Galloway: Love Bites
by Veronica.Hale
Summary: What if Peter had a mate? What if that mate had a daughter with another man? What if that daughter ends up being Derek's mate? How would the story change?
1. Intro

My story begins the moment I was born. I was 7 pounds, three ounces. Nobody could believe something so beautiful came from something so horrible. You see, I was not born under normal circumstances. I know that Peter Hale and Selena Galloway love me. They love me more than anything else in the world, except maybe each other. But the truth is Peter Hale is not my father. My father is unknown to everyone, but my mother. She refuses to tell anyone who he is. Why? Because he's the bastard that raped my mother and left her pregnant. Most people wouldn't be able to stand their girlfriend being pregnant with someone else's daughter, but Peter Hale loved me. He loved me more than anything in the world. He became the father that I needed. He raised me as if I was his own and he never once stopped loving my mother or me despite what brought me into the world.

It was from the moment of my birth that my life would forever be different than anyone else's. Not only was I born into a family of werewolves. My mom and I were both human, but my dad, Peter, he had his sister turn us both. I've been a werewolf since I was five and to me, it is the most natural thing in the world.

The thing about werewolves is that they are nothing like what you think. We don't turn into furry wild animals on full moons and we aren't monsters, at least not all of us. We're more similar to humans than anything really. We are all capable of good or bad. The choice is ours once we mastered control over our animalistic instincts. We also have what we call mates. Those are a single person who we are meant to be with. That person is literally the center of our world. We can not function without them once we find them. That person has our heart, our body, our soul. That person is someone we love more than anything in the world and would die to protect. Who's my mate you ask? That would be Derek Hale... My step-cousin.

Like I said my life's not normal and it all started the day I was born.


	2. One

For years Derek fought the bond between him and me. He's six years older than me and his uncle is my step-father. For years he hated having me for a mate. Derek found out I was his mate the day I was born. He was six years old and no one was happy when they learned about our fate being intertwined. Growing up I had to watch Derek go from girl to girl, trying desperately to find someone, anyone, to make him forget about me, but he never could. When the fire happened and all my family except for Derek, my mother, and Derek's sister were killed things began to change. Derek blamed himself for the fire and it was me that helped him through the guilt and pain of losing our family. It was me who stuck by his side through his rage, his sadness, his pain. I was there for him through it all. I was only ten years old, but even then I knew that Derek needed me. It's been six years since the fire and Derek and I no longer care what anyone thinks about us being together. Anyone who we cared about judging us have long since died and the ones who are alive do not judge but accept us. My life with Derek was weird from outside perspective, but this was the life that I loved and I loved Derek.

"Tara." My name is Tara Galloway, after being with Derek I realized going by Hale didn't seem right. Not until Derek and I were married, so instead I went by mother's maiden name. "Fuck, Tara." I live in Virginia with my mom, Laura, and Derek and right now I was in the room Derek and I shared. Making love. No matter how many times we did it, it always felt as amazing as the first time.

My nails dig into his back as he moves inside me. His dick filling me up and rocking inside of me. "Derek." A breath moan escapes my lips as Derek licks and nips my neck right where my claim marker is. Werewolves have to mate, have sex, with their mate and claim them, bite their mate's jugular, to complete the mating. Once that is complete the bound is strong and unbreakable and we become one. Don't do it and we both die. The reason Derek was able to put it off so long was that I had still hadn't hit my puberty. As soon as I did Derek had to mate with me. The longest a werewolf can go without mating with their mate, as long as they had hit puberty, was a month. Now both Derek and I have a bite mark on our necks, showing that we have been claimed and mated, and we also have a gold ring around our eyes, another sign of our mating.

"Stop. Think." Derek grunts in my ear as his movement grows sloppy, signaling him nearing his end.

"Make me." I grin as I stare up at his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Always." Derek grins before slamming his lips onto mine. The kiss is rough and heated, his tongue fighting with mine for dominance. My nails dig deeper into his back as I wrap my legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper with his thrusts and to hit at a different angle. Derek groans into my mouth as more of my heat invade him and I moan as I feel him hitting my sweet spot over and over again.

"Derek!" I scream, throwing my head back as I climax. Derek bites into my claim mark and climaxes with me. I lean up and with the last of my energy I bite into his neck.

When we both empty ourselves Derek falls down beside me. The both of us are breathing heavily and covered in sweat. We lay there for a minute in silence before I roll over on my side and snuggle up to Derek. Since the fire Derek acts grumpy and angry all the time in front of people, but when it's just the two of us Derek is just a sweet and loving man. His arms wrap around my protectively as he kisses my forehead. "I love you, Tara." He whispers, causing me to smile as I rest my head on his chest, my eyes fluttering closed.

"I love you more, Derek."

"No possible."

"Totally possible." Derek chuckles as lay there together.

"It's hot in here." Derek sighs, causing me to pull away from him.

"That's all the hot air we let out when we were fucking like bunnies." I tell him with a smile before heading towards the door to turn the ceiling fan on.

"Fucking like bunnies?"

"What would you call it? We've been going for three hours. I'm surprised the neighbors haven't come over banging on the door yet."

"Like last time?"

"That was your fault. You know how I get when you go down on me." I tell him as I climb into bed.

"You like me eating you out?" I blush as a shiver runs down my body. Derek and I weren't always this comfortable near each other, not enough to talk like this. It took us a long time to be this comfortable.

"I love it." I whisper in his ear as my hand runs down his body.

"Ready to go again?"

"Always."

"Derek, Tara!" I pout as I pull away from Derek.

"Yeah?" I call as I look at the door, hearing my mother on the side.

"Get dressed, I need to talk to you two." I look at Derek, who shrugs before slipping out of bed. He pulls a pair of jeans on as I slip his shirt on.

"Hey-"

"You have others." I smile before heading out of the room. I walk down the hall to the living room where my mother is waiting.

"That's not dressed."

"It's the best you're getting to get. I'm in heat remember, wasting time to get dressed only to get undressed later is a pain."

"What is it, Aunt Lillian?" Derek asks as he walks in fully dressed. I pout as I look at him. "Don't worry, baby, we will get back to helping you through the heat once we're done here." He promises as he wraps his arms around me. Every werewolf goes through the heat during the fall and spring. I always get mine two weeks before fall and spring. It's basically when a werewolf is at their horniest and literally can't breathe. You are covered in a burning heat and unless you get release quickly you feel as if you can't breathe and that you're burning from the inside out. Wearing just Derek shirt makes me uncomfortable. The shirt rubs against my overly sensitive skin making me feel like I am wearing sandpaper when I know by now that Derek's shirt is the softest thing in the world. "Baby, breathe through it." Derek whispers as he feels my temperature rising and my body shaking.

"What is it you needed, mom? Please be quick, I'm dying." I tell her as I try desperately to get some friction from Derek, not caring that my mom was here, but Derek moves out of my reach.

"Tara, relax, we can't solve your issue as soon as we're done here, not while we're hear." I am too horny to be embarassed. I just need Derek right now.

"Have you heard any news from Laura?" My mother asks, causing me to snap my eyes over at her. Laura went to Beacon Hills looking for something, she never told us what it was that she went back for, but she's been gone for a week or so now. I haven't heard a word from her and seems that my mother hasn't either. I look at Derek and see the worry in his eyes.

"No, I haven't." Derek says. Laura is Derek's sister and she is the only thing Derek has left other than me and my mom.

"Tara?" I shake my head, causing my mom to bite her bottom lip, a sure sign that she's worried.

"Do you want me to try to call her?" Derek asks, but my mom shakes her head.

"Her phone just goes right to voicemail and her inbox is full now."

"Do you think she's okay?" I ask, looking between Derek and my mom, my heat forgotten for the time being.

"We can't know for sure unless..." Derek sighs, burying his face into my neck.

"Unless we go to Beacon Hills." Derek grumbles.

"You know I would never ask you to go back if you aren't ready, but... I can't just leave my work here to go back..." Derek nods as he lifts his head.

"Tara and I will go back right away in the morning."

"Thank you." My mother sighs in relief. "Go help Tara with her heat. I will start on super." Derek goes to lead me off, but I shake my head and give him a look. He catches my meaning and heads to my room to wait for me.

"Mom?" She turns and looks at me. She looks just like me. Same dark skin. Same honey brown eyes. Same black hair, but hers goes just past her shoulders as mine goes to my mid back. We're both petite, but kind of tall. I'm 5'7", while she's 5'8". My mother is beautiful, but the years spent after the fire hasn't been her best years. She has grown thinner and she was beginning to have gray hairs, which she keeps hidden by hair coloring and she always looks so tired. "I miss daddy too." I whisper, causing my mom to give a weak smile, tears filling her eyes.

"I know, baby, I know." Our father has been in a coma for the past six years and my mother has not been the same ever since.


	3. Two

I can barely breathe as I stand in the doorway of my childhood home. There's barely anything left of it. The wood is all charred and dark now and the back half is totally ruined. "Are you okay?" Derek whispers as he wraps an arm around me, pulling me to his chest and comforting me in a way that only he can do.

"It just seems too real being back here."

"I know." Derek whispers as he kisses my temple. "We can get a hotel room instead-"

"It would draw attention to us. We can't have people knowing we're back. That'd only bring unwanted questions. It's safer to stay here."

"But will you be able to handle it?" I sigh and turn to face Derek.

"If I'm with you I can handle anything." Derek smiles before leaning down, kissing me, before giving me a sweet Eskimo kiss. I giggle and give him one in return before pulling out of his arms. "Can we start looking for Laura?" I ask, causing Derek to nod.

"I'm sure she would have come here to stay just like we are." Derek tells me.

"Which means?"

"Which means she might be around here. Come on, sweetheart." Derek takes my hand in his and leads me back outside. "Remember to concentrate. Focus on her scent." He tells me, causing me to close my eyes and take a deep breath. I smell the earthy ground around us, the musky smell of the damp leaves on the ground, the sweet and fresh scent of the flowers by us. I feel my body relaxing as I smell the comforting smells. I pause in my sniffing as I smell something else. Something that can only be described as death.

"I smell something dead." I whisper before sniffing some more. My breath catches in my throat as I fall to my knees, tears running down my face. I know that lavender smell anywhere. It's the same smell of the perfume I got Laura for her birthday.

"Tara? Tara, what is it?"

"Laura... she's dead... I can smell her."

"Stay here." Derek orders before following the smell. I'm shaking all over as I try to focus my breathing to keep from breaking down. My cousin. My Laura is dead.

I hear Derek's footsteps, causing me to look up at him. I cover my mouth with a shaky hand as I see what is in his arms. Laura. But it's not all of her only half. Her eyes are wide with fear, her body deathly pale. She has been ripped in half, her intestines hanging out of her. I burst into tears as I see her, my whole body shaking with grief. "No, no, no." I cry. This shouldn't be happening. Derek and I lost our entire family except for my mom and Laura and now Laura is gone too. This can't be happening. This can't be real.

"Tara, baby, look at me." I hear Derek's comforting voice calling out to me, bringing me back from the edge of grief that I'm standing on. I look up at him, my grief turning to anger.

"Derek, who did this?" I growled, my eyes glowing gold.

"I don't know."

"Hunters?"

"It's possible." I look at where Laura is laying by the house and shake my head.

"I'm not leaving until whoever killed her gets what they deserve. I'm done losing family. I'm done letting people kill us." Derek takes my hand, causing me to look at him.

"I promise you, Tara, I will do everything in my power to find who is responsible and kill them." I stand up on shaking legs and walk over to Laura. "Tara, baby..." I kneel down beside her and pull her hair out from under her before standing back up and collecting daisies. I walk back and begin to braid the flowers into her hair. Daisies has always been her favorite flowers. When I was little Laura used to braid my hair and out daisies in it all the time. Doing this is the least I can do for her now.

Derek kisses my temple, trying to comfort me as he begins to dig a hole on the side of the house. My fingers run down Laura's cheek as tears run down mine. "I will find your killer, Laura, I promise."

"Tara, check her bag, see why she came back." Derek calls to me, causing me to nod as I stand up. I walk into the house and begin searching for her bag. Her bag is in the charred remains of her old room. I open the bag up and begin to look through it. The quickest ways to find out what happened is through her diary, she always rights in it.

Dear, Diary

I keep tabs on Beacon Hills. I know I shouldn't, I should just move on like Derek says, but I can't. I can't just move on after what happened. I've been having dreams about Beacon for months now. It is the place is calling me back. I feel a pull to go home. Today I received news from my source in Beacon Hills. There have been strange animal attacks. I have a news article in front of me of a deer that has a spiral burned into its fur. It's a symbol of revenge and it was burned in. The only thing I can think of is that someone from our family is still alive and calling me back. I don't want to tell Tara or Derek, not until I know for sure. It could be just a coincidence or a trick from the hunters to finish us off, but I need to know for sure. I'm heading to Beacon Hills tonight. I can't tell Derek or Tara, not yet. I'll just tell him I have to go home. I won't give them the reason. I just have to know.

I frown as I read the entry over and over again. Someone was calling us home? Why? Why did they want us to come back here. I look through her bag some more, but there isn't anything else to be found. A frown covered my lips as I make my way back outside. "Anything?" Derek asks, the hole he had been digging now deep enough for Laura.

"Laura came back because of some news article with a deer. Apparently there has been strange animal attacks and this deer had a spiral burned into it."

"Revenge." Derek says as he climbs out of the hole. "Burned into it though?"

"Laura thinks it's supposed to be revenge for the Hale fire."

"But why would another werewolf want revenge for us?"

"Derek, Laura thinks someone from our family is still alive and trying to get revenge." Derek is silent for a moment as he thinks.

"We'll have to investiate these animal attacks, try to figure out what exactly was going on here to bring Laura back."

"Derek, Laura was our alpha... what if whatever killed her was actually a werewolf that wanted to be an alpha. Laura said the symbol could be a trick to get us back here. She thought it would be by the hunters, but what if it is by a werewolf? Everyone knows the story of the Hale fire. All werewolves heard the story." Derek frown as he drops the shovel on the ground and starts towards me.

"We'll figure it out, Tara, okay?" He whispers, his hands on my arms.

"I'm just so..." Scared? Angry? I don't know exactly which I feel right now, but Derek understands. He always does. Derek pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head.

"We'll figure it out, Tara, I promise."

"So, we're staying here until we do?"

"Yeah."

"Derek..." I pull away and look up at him. "I'm still only seventeen... I need to go to school. I know that doesn't mean much to you whether I finish school or not, but it matters a lot to my mom and it mattered to... to my dad." Derek nods as he kisses my forehead.

"You'll go to school and I will figure out what is going on here."

"No, Derek, I want to help."

"Tara, I already lost Laura... I can't lose you." He lifts my chin up to stare into my eyes. "If I lost you... I wouldn't be able to live, Tara. Go to school, blend in, try to get what you can from the students. They are a bunch of gossiping teenagers, they might know something. We'll figure out what to do about this, okay? We'll get our revenge for Laura." I nod and pull him down to kiss me.

"I love you too, Derek, please don't go getting yourself killed." Derek smiles and wraps his arms around me, kissing me once more.

"Always."


	4. Three

I walk out the door and find Derek leaning against the hood of his car. "You're not going to school dressed like that." I frown as I look down at what I am wearing. I'm dressed in jeans, a black tank top, and my leather jacket and boots.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Derek pushes off the car and walks towards me.

"You're too damn sexy." He kisses me, causing me to wrap my arms around him. I kiss him back as his hands go to my ass, picking me up and placing me on his car's hood. He kisses down my neck, causing me to moan. "Your breasts are showing too much." He mumbles as he kisses my breasts, which are pushed up because of my tank top.

"Derek." I moan and suddenly his lips are off me. I blink, trying to get the dizziness that his lips have off of me.

"Get changed."

"Derek, you know I belong to you and that the only person I want is you." I tell him, causing him to scowl.

"I don't want guys staring at my girl."

"If a guy stares at your girl I'm kicking their asses." I tell him.

"Change."

"Derek, I want to look nice for my first day."

"Then go get something nice on." I raise an eyebrow. "Tara," He groans, buries his face in my neck. He grabs my hand and puts it against his groin. "Can't you tell how much of an effect you have with wearing that." I smile as I feel just how hard he is.

"Derek, you have that effect because I'm your mate. I am not dressed like a stripper. I have a nice tank top on, that's it. Now, I have to go or I'll be late. Are you driving me or am I walking?"

"I'm driving you." I knew Derek would especially with how possessive he is acting right now. Although, when we were living in Virginia I went to school with everyone I knew since I was ten. Derek didn't have to worry, but at this school, I know nobody, so so no one will feel ashamed for eyeing me over or flirting me up. But still, Derek has nothing to worry about on my part.

I get into the car and Derek starts it up. He takes my hand in his, lacing our fingers together before leaning over and giving me another quick kiss. "I love you, Tara." Derek doesn't say 'I love you' often. He's not the 'I love you' kind of guy. That's not to say he doesn't love me, I know he loves me, but I think he feels awkward and unsure when he says it. Not because he questions if he does, but because he doesn't know if he's worthy enough to love me. Derek's the type of guy who thinks because of what he did in the past that he should be punished, not loved. But the truth is that he got both. He lost his entire family because of his mistake and that's punishment enough and now he gets love to make him feel better.

"I love you too, Derek, more than anything." Derek smiles and kisses my hand before he lets it go in order to drive his standard car. I smile at him, eyeing him over as we drive down the road. I can't figure out how I got so lucky to have him. Derek is just perfect. He's gorgeous for one thing. Those emerald eyes are enough to make me faint from the amount of desire I get from staring at them. His hair, it's so soft and I love how dark it is because it makes his eyes pop even more. His pale skin is soft to the touch and I always loved touching every inch of it. His body. Oh god, his body is like God had sculpted it himself in order to make it perfect. There's not a single flaw in him. He is tall with muscles galore, but not the kind that makes you grossed out. He isn't a bodybuilder, but damn does he have muscles. I love seeing him shirtless, seeing those biceps work whenever he's lifting something heavy. I love running my hands over his marvelous abs and his rippling chest muscles. I like my suddenly dry lips.

"Tara, I'm trying to drive."

"I'm not doing anything." I tell him, but he looks at me and his eyes are the werewolf blue.

"I can smell you from here." I bite my lip, batting my eyelashes and I see his knuckles turn white from his desire to just pull over and have sex with me.

"I'm sorry, Derbear, am I making you uncomfortable?" I ask, running my hand over his groan, putting pressure there, causing him to squirm. "Am I make you hot and horny?" I whisper in his ear, my hot breath covering his ear. Derek grit his teeth, but my next move makes him crumble. My tongue slips out and runs across his mate mark. Derek slams on the breaks, causing me to fight back a victory laugh. He pulls over to the side of the road, pushes his chair back and pulls me onto his lap within a minute.

His lips are on me, dominating mine in a hot and steamy kiss that makes my blood boil. Derek pulls my shirt over my head, throwing it into the back. He growls as he takes in my dark breast, the pink buds already perked for him. Derek takes a breast into his mouth sucking on it like a newborn baby feeding for the first time. "Derek!" I gasp as he sucks on it as if his life demanded on it. He nips my nipple, sucking on it for a minute more before switching to my other breast and giving it the same treatment.

"No one can touch these except me." Derek growls warningly at me as he stares up at me with his blue eyes. "Understand?"

"By no one does that inclu-" I gasp as he bites down on my nipple, hard.

"Tara." He snarls.

"No one, but you." I nod. He nods in return and licks my nipple, soothing away the pain. He kisses down my stomach, before forcing me to lay my back down on the passenger seat. He pulls my boots and jeans off me and doesn't waste a second to dive into my heat face first. I scream his name as he laps up my juices, biting my clit and sucking on my walls. I come undone in seconds. This is my weakness. I scream his name louder this time as I come. He laps it all up before unbuckling his jeans, pushing them done enough to get his dick out and he picks me back up. He doesn't waste time to bury himself balls deep inside of me. I gasp as he begins to thrust in and out of me. I hold onto his shoulders for support as I move on top of him, moving my hips in time with his thrusts. I throw my head back moaning. "Derek."

"Tara." He grunts before slamming into me one more time, spilling his seed into me. I come along with him, my body shaking. He begins to nip my neck all over, leaving purple hickies everywhere.

"Derek." I snap.

"You're mine." He growls. "I'm making those teenage small dick guys know." I giggle in amusement as he finishes. "Get dressed."

"Yes, sir." Derek growls, turned on from that. "Oh did you like domination play? Want me to be a bad soldier for you?"

"Tara." I laugh and scrambles off him to climb into the back and pull my clothes back on. "You're going to be late to school."

"Already am. What're another ten minutes?" Derek gives me a look, causing me to sigh.

"Yes, mate." I say before climbing back into my seat as Derek readjusts himself before taking off for the school again.


End file.
